Towel Boy
by Archimede
Summary: Traduction. One-Shot. Après des années à avoir été tourmenté par les deux joueurs les plus sexys de la ligue de Quidditch, Draco découvre un secret à leur sujet qui changera les choses à jamais. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Parfois, la cruauté cache de sombres désirs.


**Titre :** Towel Boy

**Auteur :** V For Viagra

**Traductrice :** Archimède

**Bêta correctrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à V-For-Viagra. Je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Résumé :**_ Après des années à avoir été tourmenté par les deux joueurs les plus sexys de la ligue de Quidditch, Draco découvre un secret à leur sujet qui changera les choses à jamais. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Parfois, la cruauté cache de sombres désirs. Threesome HP/DM/BZ____  
_

**Particularité : **Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Il s'agit d'un Slash Yaoï mais également d'un Threesome, donc il va y avoir une histoire entre hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. Donc Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Et bien voilà ma quatrième traduction. La fic originale est en anglais. Si vous voulez également la lire, le lien est dans mon profil. Je remercie fortement ma Bêta Agathe Laplante pour son travail de correction.

**Info :** Je garde volontairement les noms de certains personnages en Anglais !

**-l-**

**Note de l'auteur** : S'il vous plait, soyez averti que cette histoire ne devrait pas être lue par des personnes n'ayant pas 18 ans. Ce n'est pas approprié pour des lecteurs n'ayant pas l'âge requis et c'est pourquoi il y a le rating M. Je ne serai en rien responsable pour toute personne qui lira cette histoire, qui la considérera comme trop explicite alors que je l'ai placé dans la section appropriée. Quelque chose d'honnête ne devrait pas vous paraître faux si vous avez cherché le paring Harry/Draco et le rating M et que vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver quelque chose comme cela. Aucune remarque à ce sujet, je vous préviens d'avance.

**Note de la traductrice :** Cette histoire contient du PWP qui ne s'adresse pas à tout le monde. Je conseille vivement aux âmes sensibles ainsi qu'à tout personne aimant le bisounours ou encore prude, soit ceux qui ne supportent pas le sexe à l'état brut, de ne pas lire ce qui suit car cela pourrait vous choquer. Par ailleurs, ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires homosexuelles n'ont logiquement rien à faire là. L'auteur a donné des recommandations, je vous les transmets également. Je n'accepterai aucune critique sur l'histoire en elle même car vous êtes prévenus de son contenue. MERCI D'EN TENIR COMPTE !

_**Pour vous donner un aperçu, voici la petite note que m'a laissé ma bêta à la fin de sa correction :**__ Et ben, tu as intérêt à livrer des ventilateurs avec cette traduction, si tu ne veux pas provoquer de nombreux évanouissements ! Tu avais raison, c'est vraiment très chaud !_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Towel Boy**

* * *

Les tensions étaient vives dans le stade ce jour-là. Les fans acclamaient leur équipe, martelant bruyamment le sol de leurs pieds de façon rythmique pour les encourager. On aurait pu couper la tension au couteau tant le match d'aujourd'hui était important : les deux plus grands rivaux du tournoi de Quidditch étaient réunis pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Les Falcons de Falmouth contre les Puddelmere-Unis. Les Falcons étaient connus pour leurs actes de violence et leur indifférence pour l'intégrité physique des autres équipes alors que le comportement de l'équipe de Puddelmere semblait toujours si honorable face à une faute.

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux vers son équipe qui jouait. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne. Harry Potter, le capitaine des Falcon de Falmouth et un célibataire plutôt délectable, ou du moins c'est ce que _sorcière hebdo_ avait dit de lui quand ils avaient publié cette image de Harry, ne portant rien d'autre que sa tenue collante, qui moulait son corps en sueur et musclé, sur la page de couverture de leur magazine.

Le jeu durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Draco. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce sport. Même à l'école, il le trouvait d'un ennui mortel, alors comment avait-il fini par devenir le garçon qui s'occupait des serviettes de l'équipe ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Oh, attendez, en fait oui, il le savait. Il avait été brisé, désespéré et était apparemment très doué pour faire la lessive et être à disposition des appels de ces brutes d'athlètes. Draco n'avait jamais été considéré comme un sportif et il ne le serait jamais. Il était beaucoup trop petit, trop faible et trop maigre. Il serait probablement utilisé comme un manche à balai avant d'avoir jamais eu la possibilité d'en monter un correctement. C'est ainsi qu'il passait son temps à s'assurer que toute l'équipe de Falcon était bien hydratée, avait des douches propres pour se laver, des serviettes propres, des uniformes propres, des balais propres, des engins d'entrainement propres-bla-bla-sexy sexy Blaise Zabini.

Le bel italien avait rejoint l'équipe quelques mois auparavant, mais il s'était déjà fait un nom de lui-même en tant qu'excellent poursuiveur. Une fois qu'il avait un Souafle dans les mains, il était précis et mortel. Il était la personne idéale pour mettre en place des stratégies, car il était brillant sur un balai, et même si l'autre équipe avait toujours essayé de l'arrêter, il avait toujours réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se démarquer assez longtemps pour marquer quelques points très humiliant contre Olivier Dubois en faveur de son équipe.

Mais bien sûr, Draco avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de regarder avec envie les deux joueurs stars de son équipe. Le jeu était presque terminé bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute dans son esprit que les Falcons s'en sortiraient haut la main. Ils avaient déjà une longueur d'avance au niveau des points, et Potter n'avait pas cessé un seul instant d'être à la recherche du Vif d'Or pendant les dix dernières minutes. Il l'avait repéré deux fois déjà au cours du jeu, mais les deux fois, il avait réussi à lui filer entre les doigts et à disparaitre. Indépendamment de ce fait, il avait été évident qu'Harry avait battu Mikel Pritchard, l'attrapeur de Puddelmere, à chaque fois que le Vif d'Or apparaissait, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à réellement mettre la main dessus. Donc, oui, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur qui allait gagner, il serait soumis à un vestiaire assez bruyant alors qu'il essaierait de ramasser les serviettes humides et moites sur le sol pendant qu'un tintamarre bruyant célébrerait leur victoire.

Ainsi, au lieu de rester dans les parages et en essayant de trouver son chemin vers le vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe de loin plus grande que lui, il décida de prendre une longueur d'avance. S'il y avait bien une chose à propos de Draco, c'était que, même s'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup son travail, il veillait toujours à ce que tout soit fait correctement. Personne n'avait jamais émis une seule plainte contre lui. Il faisait tout sans qu'on lui dise, parfois même allant jusqu'à organiser les dîners d'anniversaire pour l'entraîneur tête en l'air et sa femme lorsque le bon moment était venu. Il avait été le garçon aux serviettes de l'équipe durant les trois dernières années et maintenant, à vingt et un ans, il pouvait au moins se vanter du fait qu'il était doué pour ça.

Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de son épaule derrière son oreille et s'engagea dans le couloir puis dans le vestiaire des Falcons. Il plaça une pile propre de serviettes blanches et moelleuses à la droite de la porte, de sorte que chaque membre de l'équipe pourrait en prendre une au moment où ils reviendraient. Il déposa sept bouteilles d'eau sur les bancs des vestiaires pour les joueurs et sept autres de l'autre côté de la pièce pour les remplaçants de l'équipe. Il entra ensuite dans les douches des vestiaires et les alluma toutes, connaissant déjà les températures de l'eau de chaque joueur et les localisations de leurs douches préférées. On pourrait trouver cela un peu effrayant, mais Draco aimait être appliqué et ce n'était pas comme si les membres de l'équipe savaient que parfois il les lorgnait. Si c'était le cas, il se ferait virer sans avoir eu le temps de battre des cils de manière séduisante car personne ne voulait être lorgné par un garçon aux serviettes, gay, tout en essayant de prendre une douche.

Il fredonnait doucement pour lui-même en même temps qu'il préparait tout. Il terminait tout juste quand il entendit des échos de cris bruyants venant du couloir. Quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, il put identifier les brefs sons des fans des Falcons qui devenaient sauvages. Evidemment, ils avaient gagné. Harry Potter ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre. Draco ricana légèrement. Il était allé à l'école en même temps qu'Harry et Blaise et il devait admettre que, même s'il les trouvait tous les deux attrayants, la vie étudiante n'avait pas été une expérience très agréable pour lui.

Les Joueurs appréciaient particulièrement de faire de sa vie un enfer tout simplement parce qu'il avait des caractéristiques légèrement féminines et qu'il préférait les potions au sport. Ils avaient bien évidemment rebaptisé les potions le cours de cuisine, l'appelaient « pouffe » et étaient plutôt méchants envers lui, n'éprouvant aucun remord. Harry était son principal bourreau tandis que Blaise était simplement le complice du brun. Il se souvenait encore d'un moment en particulier où il s'était retrouvé immobilisé au beau milieu de nulle part avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer et le mot 'Flamer' peint sur sa pâle poitrine. Son estomac se contracta à ce souvenir. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement, mais il était déterminé à laisser le passé derrière lui.

Avec un petit soupir, il se glissa dans un coin du vestiaire tandis que les portes intérieures s'ouvraient sur les membres de l'équipe. Les uniformes étaient collés sur leurs corps en sueur et leurs visages étaient rougis par l'excitation et l'effort. Ils prirent chacun une bouteille d'eau et s'assirent sur les bancs tout en s'essuyant le visage avec les serviettes que Draco avait laissé dehors. Puis, sans aucun égard pour la propreté, ils jetèrent les serviettes au sol.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, même si sa nature d'obsessionnel compulsif lui donnait envie de tourbillonner dans la pièce et de tout nettoyer. Il se contenta de tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière de sa tête, comme un elfe de maison qui voulait se punir alors que l'entraineur les félicitait, leur offrant le discours de la victoire et leur disant des choses comme « En attendant de vous donner un coup pied au cul l'année prochaine… » Evidemment Potter et Zabini furent nommés les hommes du match, Potter pour sa superbe manière de voler et Zabini pour avoir marqué un nombre record de points pendant le match. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand les médailles du championnat furent remises et le trophée replacé dans la vitrine, se reposant pour une autre année consécutive. Après quelques heures à se faire discret dans le vestiaire, il se vida enfin étant donné que les joueurs étaient sortis quelque part pour finir totalement bourrés et probablement se réveiller à côté d'une prostituée le lendemain matin.

Il n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ y être invité. Il devrait alors être obligé de regarder Potter et Zabini briller sous toute l'attention des femmes qu'ils étaient sûrs d'obtenir et Draco n'avait aucunement l'intention de sentir tous les affres de la jalousie à cause de ces deux trous du cul. Ainsi, au lieu de tranquillement s'inviter à ces célébrations, il se retrouva une fois de plus à nettoyer derrière les joueurs.

« Crade, dégueulasse, couvert de sueur, brutes, malpropres. Je ne peux même pas jeter une serviette sanglante dans un panier, putain ! Vous jure que c'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas fichus d'avoir des formations domestiques – déteste ce stupide métier. »

« A ce point ? »

La voix sortit Draco de ses pensées et il sursauta violement, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Il se retourna vivement pour trouver Zabini debout, appuyé contre les portes des vestiaires, les bras croisés et affichant un petit sourire satisfait sur son grand visage stupide.

Draco bredouilla alors qu'il rougissait, car même s'il trouvait Zabini plutôt ennuyeux, il était très rare ces derniers temps que le regard aux yeux d'or se fixe sur lui. Aussi ennuyant que puisse l'être l'homme, il était toujours aussi putain de sexy et cela énervait encore plus Draco.

« Je… Je… Que… »

Il venait d'être attrapé en train de dire du mal de l'équipe et bien qu'il ne le fasse uniquement quand il était seul, il n'était pas bon que quelqu'un le découvre. L'entraîneur avait pris le dicton "nous sommes une équipe" très au sérieux et il s'attendait à une solidarité totale. Celle-ci comprenait de ne pas dire de mauvaises choses sur l'un ou l'autre membre de l'équipe. Ils avaient tellement d'exercices ennuyeux sur l'esprit d'équipe que cela donnait parfois envie à Draco d'aller vomir tout cet amour, ce bonheur et cette solidarité aux toilettes quand ça se terminait. Donc, si quelqu'un venait à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait au sujet de la façon de faire son travail, il y aurait fort à parier qu'il serait renvoyé par un entraîneur plutôt irrationnel, parce que 'mauvaises attitudes = malchance' et porter malheur à l'équipe équivalait à se faire virer à coups de pied au cul.

« Je… Je croyais que tout le monde était parti… » Dit-il, plutôt maladroitement, comme pour s'excuser de ses précédentes paroles.

« C'est le cas. » Répondit Zabini. Merlin, la voix de l'homme était comme du chocolat liquide.

Et même quand il sembla essayer de faire reculer Draco dans un coin, il s'arrangea pour garder un ton fichtrement séducteur.

« Potter a oublié son sac en toile ainsi que sa bague dedans. »

« P-Potter ? »

Et comme si parler du loup en faisait voir la queue, Monsieur Harry Potter s'avança, exsudant la confiance. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec eux depuis qu'il avait été diplômé de Poudlard et ça n'avait pas été une expérience agréable. Ça avait plutôt consisté en de sévères dérouillées, des mots plutôt cruels qui avaient laissé Draco blessé, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement. Il se prit à détourner rapidement les yeux des deux autres et fixa le sol avec détermination.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, » commença Potter quand il réalisa que Draco était là. « Ne serait-ce pas le garçon aux serviettes ? » fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Oui, évidemment que c'était drôle, parce que Draco le flamboyant, stupidement féminin, tapette, devait nettoyer après les grandeurs qu'étaient Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini.

« Oui, Potter. Je suis le larbin de l'équipe. Pourquoi ne pas rire un bon coup à ce sujet ? On pourrait penser que cette plaisanterie serait maintenant dépassée puisque j'occupe ce travail depuis trois ans maintenant. »

Draco avait réussi à paraître assez sarcastique et à lever les yeux au ciel, même si au fond de lui il était envahi par la peur, l'appréhension et la douleur. Afin de se retenir de les supplier de le laisser seul, Draco détourna la tête et reprit sa tâche précédente qui consistait à ramasser les serviettes sales des joueurs. Alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser, il put encore sentir les regards de Zabini et Potter sur lui, bien qu'il était loin de se douter de quel type de regard les deux hommes posaient sur lui. Parce Potter et Zabini partageaient un sombre secret. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Malfoy à Poudlard, ils avaient tous deux très envie de courber son corps svelte et de le baiser toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes dans un dernier souffle lors de l'orgasme.

**BZ*DM*HP**

Harry et Blaise avait toujours été des amis très proches. Tant et si bien qu'ils avaient partagé leurs moments les plus embarrassants et les plus secrets ensemble. Des choses dont il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'ils les avaient partagés. Cependant leur aveu le plus détonnant était arrivé après qu'ils aient obtenu leur diplôme de Poudlard. Ils avaient réalisé tous les deux qu'ils avaient une chose en commun : ils étaient très attirés par Draco Malfoy. Ils supposaient que dans leurs années de jeunes adolescents, ils n'avaient pas pleinement compris leurs sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme blond. Mais à mesure qu'ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus plus mûrs, sexuellement parlant, ils avaient pris conscience de ce qu'étaient réellement leurs sentiments. Du désir. C'était une honte pour eux, les deux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch dans toute la ligue, car ils pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui ils voulaient. Mais ce n'était pas un secret pour eux que Malfoy ne voudrait même pas les toucher avec une perche moldue de dix pieds de long.

Et qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer à Poudlard, ils avaient été surpris que le blond puisse tout de même supporter de travailler alors qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité. Ils répugnaient à penser à la douleur qu'ils avaient causée au garçon. Ils l'avaient traité moqueusement de gay tellement de fois que tout cela s'était propagé à l'extérieur de l'école et s'était retrouvé dans les tabloïds, à la honte des parents Malfoy. Les choses avaient tellement dégénéré que le Patriarche Malfoy, Lucius, s'était durement efforcé de féconder son épouse pour concevoir un autre héritier. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussi et donné naissance à un garçon en bonne santé, Draco avait été rapidement déshérité. Il s'était retrouvé pauvre, à la rue, sans toit et avait presque dû abandonner Poudlard car ses frais de scolarité ne pouvaient plus être payés. Si le directeur n'avait pas eu pitié de lui, lui accordant une bourse d'études grâce à son habileté en potions, qui saurait où Draco se trouverait aujourd'hui. Probablement vivant sous un pont, quelque part, en maudissant le jour où Harry et Blaise étaient entrés dans sa vie. Même en y repensant maintenant, Harry avait un arrière goût amer de culpabilité au fond de la bouche.

Peut-être était-il temps pour des excuses qui n'avaient que trop tardées. Harry fut le premier à s'avancer, à la surprise de Blaise, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu cela. En réalité, à mesure que passaient les années, ils avaient tout simplement refoulé la culpabilité qui leur nouait le ventre, comme une chape de plomb leur plombant l'estomac.

« Hum... Malfoy ? »

La façon dont le blond se raidit quand Harry prononça son nom le fit grincer des dents.

Draco resserra son emprise sur les serviettes pour se garder de les laisser tomber à cause de sa nervosité.

Pourquoi étaient-ils encore ici ? S'interrogeait-il désespérément. C'était comme si la scène de la salle de bain du sixième étage de Poudlard recommençait. Ils avaient enfoncé sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et l'avait effrayé, à moitié détruit, lui faisant croire qu'ils allaient le noyer. Heureusement, ils devraient le traîner vers l'un des toilettes, car ils étaient encore dans le vestiaire principal. Ils devraient donc le tirer et il pourrait hurler et donner des coups.

« Quoi Potter ? » Demanda-t-il en se détournant, essayant de cacher la lueur de peur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il était un homme que diable, il n'avait pas besoin de trembler de peur comme un petit garçon. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry traversa la salle et quelque chose de rêche et d'humide fut pressé contre ses lèvres. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une autre paire de lèvres! Harry Potter était en train de _l'embrasser_ _sur la bouche !_

« Mmmf ! »

Comment ne pouvait-il pas se sentir encore une fois ridiculisé ? Immédiatement, il tenta de se débattre en repoussant fortement Potter qui le maintenait contre sa poitrine musclée, bien que ses mains soient pleines de serviettes. Après quelques instants à le repousser, il se retrouva finalement libre comme l'air et trébucha vers l'arrière, directement sur le corps tout aussi musclé de Blaise Zabini qui ne perdit pas de temps pour passer son bras autour de la taille de Draco.

« Attendez – qu'est-ce que vous – »

Il avait le souffle saccadé et était désespéré. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir parlé suffisamment fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent. Soudain, Zabini se pressa contre son dos, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux dans le creux de son cou.

« Si doux… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser, tout ce qu'il voyait était le fait qu'il était _agressé sexuellement_ par deux des hommes les plus sexys qu'il avait eu la mauvaise fortune de croiser.

« Nous voulions nous excuser auprès de toi depuis si longtemps… »

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, usant d'une voix profonde et séductrice qu'il réservait habituellement aux prostituées ou aux journalistes avides. Il essaya de ré-embrasser Draco, mais le blond était trop secoué pour laisser cela se reproduire, aussi tourna-t-il rapidement la tête et présenta à contrecœur sa joue à Harry. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas le dissuader car il se contenta de le picorer de baisers, commençant par la joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire, avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, lui donnant la chair de poule. Draco aurait pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui se passait, mais l'érection rigide qui se pressait à l'avant de son pantalon disait le contraire. Maudit soit-il d'être puceau. Il n'avait jamais permis à quiconque d'être assez proche de lui pour le toucher si intimement, et cet état de fait faisait que son corps tout entier était d'autant sensible qu'il était resté intact.

« Laisse-nous nous excuser de la seule façon que l'on connaisse… » Dit Blaise derrière lui avant de commencer à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

« N-non… » Fit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

Une grande partie de lui le voulait désespérément, deux des hommes les plus sexuellement expérimentés du monde sorcier prenant sa virginité, mais une autre partie de lui se souvenait que ces personnes là l'avaient intimidé et humilié, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un autre de leur stratagème.

« Chut, » murmura Harry avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Il enlaça les fines hanches du blond et se pressa contre l'érection évidente de Draco. Le mouvement fit gémir fortement Draco et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent inconsciemment pour reprendre une goulée d'air, ce qui permit à la langue d'Harry de se frayer un passage pour en avoir plus. Les joues du blond se colorèrent quand il se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait agir comme une salope en gémissant comme ça.

Harry fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, tentant de l'inciter à répondre, mais ses lèvres restaient passives sous la langue d'Harry. Le brun se recula avec un léger froncement de sourcils et commença à placer de doux baisers sur la bouche boudeuse de Draco, essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

Toujours rien.

Sérieusement ? Avait-il finalement trouvé la personne qui ne voulait absolument pas de lui ? Il observa Draco pour constater que le blond refusait de rencontrer ses yeux et que son visage rivalisait en couleur avec une tomate. Un étranger pourrait penser que Draco ne voulait absolument pas cela, mais Harry était suffisamment proche de lui pour voir le trouble dans ses yeux alors que Blaise lui suçait la peau au niveau du cou. Il pouvait voir la façon dont Draco penchait la tête sur le côté pour donner plus de place à Blaise pour sucer sa peau pâle. Aussi, Harry se demandait : pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas l'embrasser en retour ? C'est alors qu'il comprit.

« Tu n'as jamais été embrassé avant. »

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et son visage devint encore plus rouge si possible. Il commença alors à lutter pour de bon, se débattant frénétiquement et essayant de repousser Harry pour s'échapper.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant sur les murs du vestiaire. « Laissez-moi juste tranquille, surtout si tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est encore m'humilier ! »

Embarrassé, il sentit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne put retenir un reniflement triste alors que voix se brisait.

« Je n'ai jamais été embrassé et alors ? Je n-ne sais comment… » Il hoqueta doucement et évita de regarder Harry alors qu'il murmurait tristement : « Vous allez le dire à tout le monde maintenant ? Faire de moi la risée du vestiaire ? »

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Blaise demanda :

« Malfoy, tu es puceau ? »

La façon dont le corps de Draco se raidit leur donna la réponse.

Harry et Blaise s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« Excellent. »

Draco leva finalement les yeux et fronça son nez rougi.

« Excellent ? »

« Oh oui… » Dit Blaise en mordant le lobe de l'oreille de Draco. « On a toujours fantasmé sur toi de cette manière. Cent pour cent intact et vierge. »

« F-fantasmé sur moi ? »

Draco déglutit difficilement alors qu'Harry plongeait son nez dans son cou et humait son odeur.

« Mmmm… » Fredonna doucement Blaise. « On a tellement fantasmé de nous en train de te _baiser_... »

Au mot « baiser », le cœur de Drago rata un battement avant de se mettre à marteler de plus en plus fort. C'était tellement grossier. Il pourtant avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ce vestiaire à entendre les hommes parler de façon très explicite de leurs conquêtes sexuelles, mais jamais ce mot là n'avait eu pour lui une connotation érotique.

« V-vous mentez. » Fit-il doucement en secouant négativement la tête pour accentuer ses propos.

Mais au moment où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il sentit deux érections se presser durement contre lui de chaque côté.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Le halètement fut rapidement remplacé par un gémissement quand Harry plaqua une fois de plus son érection contre celle de Draco.

« As-tu l'impression que nous mentons ? »

A cela, Draco secoua la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix pour répondre verbalement.

« Mmm, tu aimes ça ? » Demanda Blaise au creux de son oreille alors qu'il appuyait lui aussi son érection contre les fesses de Draco.

Attendez… quoi ? A quel moment lui avaient-ils enlevé son pantalon ? Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le bas, entre eux. Il eut un choc en voyant son pantalon étendu à ses pieds.

« Mmm, regarde ça. Le sale petit coquinne porte pas de sous-vêtements. »

Draco ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait rougir encore plus, mais au lieu de s'offenser, il tenta de cacher son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

« N'est-il pas trop mignon quand il rougit ? » Demanda Blaise tandis que Draco pouvait nettement percevoir la touche de moquerie dans sa voix.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Draco sut que sa chemise était déboutonnée et que des doigts rugueux se frottaient contre la fente de ses fesses. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer, ses genoux devenant aussi mous que du coton. Le doigt glissa sur la fente plissée, faisant gémir doucement Draco qui s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry pour ne pas tomber. Le doigt appuya et taquina l'ouverture du jeune Malfoy qui en eut le souffle coupé et trébucha légèrement. Il était dur comme un roc et la distraction provoquée par le doigt ainsi que la caresse faite au niveau de son entrée firent qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Blaise s'était déshabillé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa chaire nue et chaude se pressant contre son dos. Il gémit doucement de frustration lorsque le doigt disparut et il ouvrit les yeux assez tôt pour se rendre compte qu'Harry avait cessé de le caresser, celui-ci étant en train de se déshabiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer pour prendre conscience de la situation qu'une fois encore, un doigt venait se frotter à son entrée. Celui-ci était plus calleux que le précédent et il put déterminer qu'il appartenait à Zabini. Un gémissement étouffé sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il saisissait l'avant-bras autour de sa taille pour se presser d'avantage contre le doigt qui le taquinait.

Rapidement, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent nus, Draco ayant la tête inclinée sur l'épaule de Zabini tandis que la langue talentueuse de l'homme ravissait sa bouche vulnérable alors qu'Harry était en train de sucer durement à tour de rôle les tétons roses de Draco, les faisant pointer de désir.

Draco était tellement absorbé par les sensations de la langue d'Harry glissant sur ses mamelons et par celle de Zabini qui _baisait_ sa bouche avec sa langue, qu'il en oublia totalement comment tenir debout. Ses jambes lâchèrent et Blaise dut resserrer son emprise autour de sa taille élancée pour l'empêcher de tout simplement s'écrouler entre eux. Puis soudainement, il sembla qu'une décision soit prise. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au banc du vestiaire, et Draco eut l'impression d'être une marionnette entre leurs bras parce qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir marché quand tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son dos, le faisant grogner d'inconfort et se tortiller légèrement. Il gémit doucement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre les chevilles et écarter peu à peu ses jambes. Il entrouvrit les yeux et observa Harry prendre son aise entre ses jambes écartées. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où était passé Blaise. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder derrière lui et il se retrouva face à face avec un sexe relativement grand et épais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« As-tu déjà sucé une queue avant ? » Demanda Blaise alors qu'il caressait lentement son érection.

Draco déglutit difficilement et secoua négativement la tête.

« J-jamais. » Répondit-il tout bas.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Draco haleta, ce serait probablement la seule chance qu'il aurait d'être avec quelqu'un et d'avoir ses deux fantastiques fantasmes en même temps alors comment pouvait-il laisser passer ça ? Il savait qu'il allait très probablement le regretter une fois que tout serait fini, quand ils lui tourneraient le dos mais peut-être qu'au moins, il pourrait garder ce souvenir quand il serait vieux et ridé, nettoyant encore après les dégoutants joueurs de Quidditch.

Aussi à la question de Blaise, Draco hocha la tête.

Les yeux de Blaise s'assombrirent encore plus alors qu'il guidait les lèvres de Draco. Il pressa la tête de son sexe sur la petite bouche boudeuse rose, la laissant barbouillée de sperme, un peu comme une sorte de gloss à lèvres follement érotique.

« Lèche tout. » Ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Il étouffa un gémissement quand une petite langue rose apparut entre les lèvres du blond et lécha le liquide collant. Il regarda les yeux de Draco s'allumer, fasciné quand il se lécha les lèvres pour enlever l'excédent.

« Putain… si chaud… ouvre la bouche. » Dit Blaise. Quand il vit que Draco s'obligeait à le faire avec hésitation, il guida son sexe dans la bouche de ce dernier. « Ferme la bouche, ne me mords pas, juste _suce_. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Draco pour choper le coup d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi grand dans sa bouche, sans mâcher, mais au moment où il le fit, il fut très fier d'entendre les gémissements de Zabini, jurant au dessus de lui alors qu'il prenait son sexe plus profondément en bouche et le suçait avec vigueur.

Sa position cependant rendait sa gorge extrêmement fragile, avec sa tête renversée, la bouche grande ouverte et Blaise poussant ses hanches vers l'avant, faisant glisser son sexe sur le dos de la langue de Draco, puis dans sa gorge.

« Mmm ! »

Il poussa un gémissement choqué quand il leva les yeux et vit que Blaise s'était placé au dessus de lui, tenant ses chevilles et exposant ainsi totalement sa moitié inférieure. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre son entrée, provoquant par réflexe un mouvement saccadé et luxurieux de son corps alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le bas et regarder entre ses jambes. Le visage d'Harry était pratiquement enfoui entre ses fesses et sa langue léchait et poussait son entrée. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi _bon_.

Harry suçait avec application, ouvrant le passage à l'aide de sa langue ainsi que ses doigts, mordillant l'intérieur des fesses de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse frémissante et suçante, perdu entre eux. Les gémissements que Drago laissait échapper provoquèrent des vibrations autour du sexe de Blaise qui bougea les hanches en réponse, plongeant son érection plus loin encore, bâillonnant Draco et baisant sa gorge. Il s'arc-bouta grâce à ses deux mains sur la poitrine du garçon et changea l'angle de ses hanches, poussant son sexe au plus profond de la gorge de Draco à chaque fois que le blond gémissait autour de son épaisseur.

« C'est ça, petite salope, prends ma belle queue et enfonce-la bien dans ta jolie petite bouche. »

Un étranger pourrait penser que Draco serait bouleversé d'être appelé par un tel nom, mais apparemment le blond avait un côté pervers bien caché car à cette appellation, son sexe eut un soubresaut et du sperme coula sur son ventre pâle et plat.

Alors qu'il léchait et poussait plus loin dans l'entrée de Draco, Harry fit entrer deux doigts en lui d'un coup sec, le faisant gémir d'un brûlant plaisir qui remonta le long de son échine. Son corps entier tressaillit, forçant le sexe de Zabini à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand Harry embrassa et lécha ses cuisses, le faisant se tortiller pendant que le brun étirait son entrée enduite de salive avec ses doigts.

« Bordel… Il a une bouche tellement délicieuse… » Fit Blaise en gémissant doucement, alors qu'il faisait entrer et sortir son sexe de la bouche grande ouverte de Draco.

C'était si bon qu'il aurait juré que Draco avait menti lorsqu'il avait dit n'avoir jamais fait cela auparavant. Il pouvait déjà sentir le picotement chaud à la base de son échine lui disant qu'il était près de venir. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine pour l'instant. Il retira lentement sa queue hors de la bouche de Draco, luttant contre la succion qui tentait de le retenir. La sensation le fit frissonner alors que son sexe sortait de la bouche du garçon dans un fort bruit de succion. Le blond prit le temps de lécher la salive et le sperme qui coulait sur le bord de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il reprenait son souffle. Son corps entier était rougi, étalé sur le sol et à leur entière disposition. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui s'afférait entre ses jambes, le suçant et le doigtant pour la suite. Blaise dégagea les cheveux de Draco de son visage, juste à temps pour voir ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un cri alors qu'Harry venait de frapper ses doigts contre sa prostate.

« Je l'ai trouvé. » Déclara le brun.

Zabini put alors voir Harry doigter plus durement, frappant toujours à l'aide de ses doigts contre le point sensible du blond qui gémissait et se tordait dans tous les sens de manière incontrôlable.

« Mmm, regarde-le gémir comme une petite pute. »

Blaise fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'aux tétons de Draco qu'il pinça, faisant gémir le garçon encore plus.

Harry se pencha entre ses jambes et remonta doucement en léchant, laissant une longe trainée de salive de la base du sexe de Draco jusqu'au gland rouge, enlevant le sperme qui se trouvait là à l'aide de sa langue. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Draco se cambre, serrant les dents avant de laisser échapper un cri extrêmement aigu pour un homme. Il jura, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé puis de gémir alors que l'orgasme foudroyait son corps mince. Harry recouvrit immédiatement le sexe de Draco de sa bouche, recueillant tout ce qui en sortait.

Quand l'orgasme s'atténua, Draco n'était rien d'autre que frissons contre le banc du vestiaire et il observa, les paupières lourdes, Harry et Blaise échanger un baiser pour se partager sa semence que Blaise avala par la suite.

_Putain de merde._

Il attendit patiemment de reprendre ses esprits et au moment où ce fut bon, Harry et Blaise retournèrent leur attention sur lui.

« Il est si mignon, n'est-ce pas Harry… » Fit Blaise en laissant vagabonder sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco, le faisant gémir d'envie.

« Très mignon et très savoureux, » répondit Harry, provoquant une rougeur qui se propagea sur tout le corps de Draco. « Et il est tout étiré et prêt pour baiser… »

Draco ne devrait pas les laisser parler de lui comme ça, mais pour une raison quelconque, les mots lui provoquèrent des frissons aux creux de l'estomac. Son sexe recommença à durcir (les gloires de la virginité), alors que les deux autres le regardaient comme des prédateurs sur le point de dévorer leur proie.

Harry attira doucement Draco sur ses genoux qui s'agrippa au bord du banc étroit jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Il savait qu'il devait donner un beau spectacle. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa peau rougie par l'excitation, il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et son derrière était dressé en l'air comme une chatte en chaleur. Il savait que la façon dont ses jambes étaient installées donnaient à Blaise une vue complète de son trou. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir car il se trouvait de l'autre côté du banc, caressant lentement son sexe en même temps qu'il regardait les lèvres légèrement rougies de Draco. Harry passa sa main dans les mèches blondes emmêlées et en sueur de Draco, lui inclinant la tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il guidait son sexe durci entre ses lèvres. Avec un doux gémissement de plaisir, Draco suça le gland, puis sa respiration s'accéléra quand il sentit les mains de Blaise sur ses hanches le maintenir fermement.

Blaise écarta les fesses de Draco, exposant ainsi son intimité à son regard. Il fit glisser la tête émoussée de son sexe dans l'entrée de Draco, avant d'appuyer sur l'anneau de chaire pour la faire passer, provoquant un gémissement de la part du blond dont la bouche entourait le sexe d'Harry.

« Sssh… C'est rien, détends-toi. »

Blaise fit une pause, caressant de manière réconfortante par des mouvements circulaires le bas du dos de Draco afin de le détendre suffisamment avant de commencer à s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Assez rapidement, après s'être arrêté trois fois pour que Draco se détende, Blaise entra définitivement son sexe en entier à l'intérieur du garçon, s'émerveillant de la façon dont le trou avide du blond l'avait englouti. Même si les gémissements du blond étaient étouffés par le sexe d'Harry, Blaise pouvait dire que Draco avait encore mal.

Draco était inexpérimenté et s'attelait à trouver un rythme alors que Blaise commençait lentement à bouger l'intérieur de lui, se retirant lentement, douloureusement lentement, pour à nouveau rentrer jusqu'à la garde jusqu'à ce que le corps de Draco soit suffisamment détendu puis il commença à se mouvoir plus rapidement. Le plus petit cria autour d'Harry quand Blaise trouva cet endroit magique en lui et le percuta encore et encore, poussant Draco vers l'avant du banc avec la puissance de ses coups.

Après quelques instants maladroits pour prendre le rythme, Draco fut en mesure de prendre Harry entièrement dans sa bouche, respirant de manière sifflante par le nez alors qu'Harry sursautait, son regard se fixant à celui de Blaise qui s'enfonçait violemment en Draco, le faisant gémir autour d'Harry, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers tout le corps à plusieurs reprises.

« Quoi que tu lui fasses, continue à le faire. Sa bouche est putain de bonne. »

Harry saisit les deux côtés de la tête de Drago en utilisant ses cheveux blonds comme des rênes, puis il lui maintint la tête et commença à baiser sa bouche d'un rythme brutal.

« Tu aimes ça, hein salope ? Les deux trous remplis et baisés brutalement. Sale pute. Prends ma bite. »

Le sexe d'Harry s'enfonça plus loin encore dans la gorge de Draco tandis que le blond n'arrivait pas à trouver un accord entre ses deux extrémités. Il essaya de se caler en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry qui bougeaient frénétiquement mais celui-ci repoussa ses mains et les bloqua dans son dos.

« Tiens-le. » Dit-il à Blaise.

Draco ne réagit pas, tant le désir brouillait son esprit, mais quand il sentit les mains de Blaise qui maintenaient ses hanches bouger et saisir ses poignets, le laissant complètement vulnérable entre eux, il comprit. Alors Draco fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Même si elle meurtrissait quelque peu méchamment ses genoux, il commença à se balancer vers l'arrière, allant à la dure rencontre des poussées de Blaise qui le renvoyaient vers l'avant sur le sexe d'Harry, le conduisant plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Draco s'étouffa avec, mais il constata qu'il adorait avoir le sexe d'Harry enfoui dans sa bouche. Ses yeux brûlaient et coulaient, les larmes accrochées sur ses longs cils, son visage était rouge, de la salive et du sperme coulaient sur le côté de sa bouche mais il la gardait ouverte, alors même qu'il essayait de trouver un rythme pour sucer Harry en même temps que les va-et-vient de Blaise.

Les seuls sons que Draco laissait échapper étaient des gémissements étouffés car sa bouche était bâillonnée et se mouvait autour du sexe d'Harry jusqu'au moment où le brun ne put plus continuer. Son estomac le brûla de plaisir, ses testicules se contractèrent et ses jambes tremblèrent alors que ses coups devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Il était sur le point de mettre en garde Draco qu'il ferait mieux de tout avaler, mais avec un autre gémissement et un soupir étonné, il vint dans la gorge de Draco qui s'occupait de son membre palpitant tout en avalant le liquide crémeux, ne disant rien avant qu'Harry ne se retire. L'autre garçon toussa un peu pour se dégager un peu la gorge et même alors, c'était comme si sa bouche rougie essayait de le suivre. Harry se coucha, tremblant et en sueur, frissonnant en reprenant sa respiration alors qu'il récupérait de son puissant orgasme. Il observa ensuite avec fascination Blaise accélérer, prenant un rythme effréné, claquant dans le trou virginal de Draco.

« Il est tellement étroit. » Gémit Blaise alors qu'il ressentait l'étroitesse de Draco autour de lui chaque fois qu'il allait et venait lors de chaque poussée qui poussait le blond vers l'avant.

Quelques instants auparavant, il avait le sexe d'Harry qui venait au plus profond de sa gorge. Mais maintenant, la bouche de Draco s'ouvrait en un cri silencieux parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Chaque fois que Blaise revenait en lui, il réussissait à trouver sa prostate directement, faisant décoller Draco. Mais quand il y arriva finalement, le jeune Malfoy cria d'un son aigu alors qu'il se vidait sur la banquette et le plancher.

Draco se serra autour de Blaise qui, avec un cri, s'enfouit à l'intérieur de lui dans un dernier coup de reins puissant, et le blond put sentir une douce chaleur mouillée à l'intérieur de lui alors que Blaise se libérait.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruits de respiration. Le souffle lent, Harry se calmait. Il appuya sa tête contre un casier, assis sur le sol. Draco reprenait difficilement et par à coup son souffle. Blaise, allongé sur Draco, avait les membres faibles et lourds mais ne voulait pas écraser le garçon haletant fortement alors qu'il cessait de trembler. Lentement, Blaise se retira et les jambes de Draco tremblèrent, se sentant étrangement vide à l'intérieur, mais tout de même satisfait pour le moment.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La vulnérabilité que Draco avait ressentie plus tôt lui revint finalement de plein fouet. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait permis à deux des célibataires les plus convoités de l'Angleterre et ses anciens bourreaux de prendre sa virginité dans un vestiaire de Quidditch ! Avec toute la fierté qu'il put rassembler, Draco trébucha sur le banc, essayant d'ignorer au mieux le goût de sperme qu'il avait sur sa langue et celui qui coulait à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses vêtements en essayant d'ignorer la sensation d'être suivi des yeux dans la salle. Bordel, il avait tellement mal mais c'était tellement bon en même temps. Si seulement il pouvait juste profiter de ce sentiment. Sa mâchoire blessée, son entrée le picotant, et à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, c'était comme si Blaise bougeait à l'intérieur de lui une fois de plus. Sa prostate semblait si meurtrie de sorte que chaque fois qu'il se crispait, une sensation de picotement douloureuse et de plaisir était envoyée à travers tout son corps, lui provoquant les mêmes effets qu'après une douce et brutale baise.

« Draco… »

Il sursauta en entendant son prénom, puis secoua la tête.

« S'il vous plaît – je vous en prie, ne me jetez pas tout ça au visage… » Il se tenait là, avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver de ses vêtements serrés contre sa poitrine, honteux d'être nu face à eux mais incapable de se cacher. « Je – laissez-moi tranquille ce soir. Vous pourrez me cracher au visage demain. »

Au diable les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Ils allaient le tourmenter à nouveau. Seulement cette fois, ils auraient plus de choses à lui envoyer au visage. Il était apparemment une prostituée, et il avait agi comme _leur_ putain, prenant tout ce qu'ils avaient à donner.

« Non, Draco. Nous ne sommes pas… »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots qui n'étaient pas destinés à blesser ou à séduire. Le réconfort n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Alors Blaise intervint :

« Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de te traiter comme un moins que rien après ça. Crois-nous je t'en prie. Nous avons envie de toi. Nous-Nous avons toujours eu envie de toi. »

Que se passait-il avec eux pour qu'ils en arrivent à lui dire des choses choquantes aujourd'hui ?

« Q-quoi ? » Demanda Draco.

A ce moment-précis, il était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Était-ce possible ? Ces deux hommes avaient-ils vraiment envie de lui ? Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Car il faut dire qu'être baisé par deux hommes à la fois et gémir comme cinq putes en chaleur n'était pas très convenable non plus.

Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et enroula ses bras autour de la taille élancée du garçon qui se raidit. Était-ce la partie où ils le traînaient jusqu'aux toilettes et tentaient de le noyer à nouveau ? Peut-être que le sexe était juste une façon de l'affaiblir.

« Tu es à nous, Draco. »

Ou… pas ?

Et comme le blond ne semblait toujours pas y croire, Harry l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu as toujours été à nous. »

Et c'était vrai. Aussi tordu que ça puisse paraitre, il leur avait toujours appartenu. Ils avaient toujours été une constante dans la vie de chacun. Draco aurait pu trouver un emploi en tant que garçon aux serviettes pour une autre équipe désormais, il avait assez d'expérience. Mais il avait choisi de rester avec eux à cause d'une sorte d'attachement malsain. Il pourrait ne pas les aimer maintenant, il aurait pu les détester tous les deux pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais il savait qu'il pourrait finir par aimer les hommes qu'ils étaient devenus.

« Tu peux être un garçon aux serviettes, mais tu es _notre_ garçon aux serviettes. »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

Harry n'avait jamais réellement été doué avec les mots.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Vous êtes deux chanceux, vous m'avez toujours autant appartenu que moi à vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez avoir un cul pareil avec autant de charme. »

« C'est tout dans les hanches, bébé, tout dans les hanches. » Déclara Harry, espiègle, alors qu'il déposait tendrement un baiser sur la joue de Draco.

Le blond sentit une douce chaleur au fond de lui. De toute sa vie, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi chéri qu'en ce moment et il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce sentiment disparaisse.

Ils resserrèrent leurs bras autour de Draco, enfouissant leurs têtes de part et d'autre de la sienne. Même le jugement du monde entier ne pourrait gâcher ce précieux moment pour le blond.

_Miens…_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud et que vos claviers ne sont pas trop inondés de bave ^_^ __J'avais prévenu dès le départ que ce n'était pas une partie de rigolade._

_En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_._

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum dont le lien est dans mon profil !_**


End file.
